The Mind Set of Science
Pure Intentions Hayate Hideyoshi was working inside his Laboratory trying to find a way to enhance the use of Human-Spirit energy correlation. Although he was working in his lab for two weeks straight without any food or water, all his attempts failed. Kentaro Shinozaki sat in his office, feet proped up on his desk while listening to a human band called Rise Against. With so few leads on where to find one of the most wanted fugitives in the Soul Society's history, work was rather slow. Hayate was testing some chemicals inside two test tubes when he decided to try again as he then put the two formula's together. The mixture quickly mixed but suddenly shined as there was a large bang that was felt through out the entire Gotei 13. Kentaro felt a sudden earthquake-like shockwave tear through his office, and confirmed that the source of it was from the lab. Just as he felt like running out the door, the CD player skipped. Oh those labcoats are gonna owe me big time. He thought, running out to the lab. When he arrived, he began banging loudly on the door. "Open up Hayate. I know you're in there. I've got a warrent for disturbing the peace." But the lie was revealed as he started laughing. The sounds of a spirit lock was heard as Hayate opened the door as his face, labcoat, even glasses were covered with smog as he coughed. "Sorry about that Kentaro, just trying to perfect my formula." He said cleaning off his glasses with a handkerchief," And of course i knew that disrupting the peace was utter nonsense." He said. "Don't worry about it. So, what blew up this time?" Kentaro asked, smiling warmly. "And you are required to tell me, so no funny stuff. You know the position I'm in allows me to make such a demand." Hayate sighed as he motioned Kentaro to come inside his lab while he tried to find what was left of his charts,"If you must know, i was trying to see if there was a way to create a formula that can draw out the spirit energy found inside humans." He said as he turned back on his inventions. "I should have guessed such. But now, I need to know why. What is it that you think such a thing can do?" Kentaro looked at the mess, metally reconstructing the events. ''I could have been an F.B.I. or C.S.I in my past life. This is too easy. '' Hayate looked at him then chuckled as he managed to get the mess cleaned up and got the systems back up and running."If you wish to know I want to try and help some of the humans who can see the hollows and don't have the chance to even defend themselves." He said sitting down and writing down new equations. Kentaro looked thoughtful. "Who would have guessed a nice guy like you'd be running this place, after the last occupant and all." Hayate chuckled as he finished his new calculations then procceded to start extracting some components as well as adding some human blood to the formula. "So, where'd you find human blood? Did you go down to the human world, or was that from a fresh kill made by a Hollow? I do hope you'll pardon my prying. Just doing my job after all." Kentaro said, pulling a stool over to sit on. Hayate started to focus the formula into a condense space but couldn't do it,"I saved a Human from being eaten by a hollow and i managed to collect some samples from her wound before i healed it." Kentaro remained quiet for a time, trying to find the words to say. "You do understand how unethical that was. Never put your wants and needs above the good of the many. If you had delayed perhaps a second, then those wounds could have killed, As a scientist, you should know how human anatomy works. They get sick easy, compared to us." Hayate stopped his next attempt as he turned and looked at him,"For me I believe science must always be used to help those in need." He then put his formula then once again mixed with another liquid although he groaned as it didn't work. "It seems we're different in that respect. You risk lives that you should be saving. Maryuchi did the same thing, but you aren't exactly doing it for yourself. That's the reason why I won't have Shinji-sama shut you down." Kentaro said solemly. He meant every word of that sentence. Hayate looked at him then tried one more time on his project as he waited for the fusion to be completed,"Alright then." Kentaro sneezed, adding a bit of mucus to the mixture. "Should we run? If so, how far?" Suddenly the formula glowed then erupted as the aura glowed blue causing the area to be more surrounded with reistu. "Well I'll be damned, of course Soul-Reaper dna." Hayate said as he put the formula away for safe keeping. Kentaro looked relieved. "Today, I almost died, for the second time. Or third rather. Once as a human, and then when I was chosen to lead the 6th Division, and now this. Oh, don't use that mixture. I've got a bit of a cold." Hayate looked at him sighing,"When the components fused together all of the bad infections that went along with the DNA disappeared." He said as he marked the test tube. "So, I'm not gonna infect a human? That's a relief. But there's another reason I came down. I need information. Alot of it." Hayate started working on yet another equation,"What are you looking for exactly?" He asked pulling files from his desk. "Something's been fishy. You know it's my job to collect information right? Well, I saw a very large blip on my radar. Huge to be exact. Stronger than that blonde whackjob who blew us away a few years back. But that's not what scared me. It wasn't exactly Hollow, but close. Almost Arrancar like. You know of anything?" Kentaro asked dryly, but his eyes were wide open in fear. Hayate started focusing metal and enfused it with reistu as he was focusing more on his work though he could hear Kentaro."According to my calculation what you faced was a higher evolution of Espada form I've ever seen, It seemed as though when it ate other Espada he became more powerful." He said. Kentaro gasped. "Holy crap. So, not to be taken literal, but demons to some effect, right? I always heard of them, but never saw one, even on my radars. Till, now at least." "In some way yes they are very powerful and there evoultion does not stop." Hayate said. "God almighty. Even demons evolve? To what exactly?" Kentaro paled as he spoke. "What, and how?" "They evolve into something more terrifing that Even I have nothing to call them, and as how as Espada's become hungrier they evolve and transform." "We were always told Arrancar can't feed anymore. It was even proven by the old number 9, the one with the really weird name. But this..this had to have been a strong one. It killed three people in moments, leaving only two survivors. They jumped out of range a second later. If these new monsters can feed, we've gotta warn everyone to prepare for the worst. We're good food to them." Kentaro pointed out the facts slowly, trying not to err in his report. Hayate sighed as he looked at him,"I know these beings will continue to advance and they will eradicate everything." He said sighing. "Well then, I'm going to the human world for a bit. If I'm lucky, there's still evidence out there." Kentaro stood up quickly. "But we both know my Captiancy is cursed. I doubt something's there."